phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
New Light History
New Light History , also known as After Photon or AP, is a timeline used in the Phantasy Star Online 2 series. It is the current calendar that the people of Oracle use when they define their recent history. Events prior to the creation of the military organization, ARKS, are chronicled in the Light History timeline. Online 2 Chronology *''Phantasy Star Online 2'' *''Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation'' As was revealed in The Animation, Earth's AD timeline occurs simultaneously with Oracle's After Photon timeline. The two universes are parallel with each other, the two eventually making contact when Earth's ESC-A network "created" the video game, Phantasy Star Online 2. This allowed earthlings to project an avatar onto Oracle's fleet. The Light History and New Light History timelines follow the information presented in Phantasy Star Online 2 game text and the 25th Anniversary Phantasy Star Visual Chronicles art book. Timeline Before Light History : The photon particle is discovered. Research begins attempting to convert it into energy. 1000 * The Outerspace Research Team Oracle begins undergoing massive reorganization. * Although once intended for science and discovery, Darker extermination is the new purpose aimed by the organization. * After that, research focusing on the war against Darkers was conducted by ARKS. * Arks design a new calendar so that they never forget the turning point in the war against Dark Falz and the Darkers. AP 1 : The Light History era comes to a close, and the New Light History era begins. AP 40 * The Planet Naberius is discovered and Darker erosion on the planet is confirmed. * During this time, ARKS' battle proficiency is low. Study on Darker offense and defense is followed. AP 90 * The Planet Lilipa is discovered. * While conducting simple research procedures, armored objects began attacking personnel. Oracle determined that a native species does not exist on the planet. * The resources that were unearthed prove to be useful. Weapon drilling technology is improved. The Monitoring Level was dropped, and research begins on the next planet. * The Planet Amduscia is discovered. * The dominant native species ruling is the Dragon Family, or Dragonkin. They are observed to be highly intelligent and exchanges were attempted. As a result, a large scale war was avoided, however, there are disputes to some degree. AP 140 * The Dragonkin language is successfully translated. Complete and understandable exchanges between both sides are initiated. After that, it is agreed to continue on with regular exchanges. * The Dragonkin understand that the ARKS are not hostile to them, and they are only gathering information on the Darker erosion on Amduscia without interference. AP 170 * The battle with Darkers continues to intensify. ARKS with outstanding ability begin to appear. * In the battle for Naberius that previously ended in a stalemate, the ARKS side won with great victory. * The Darkers inside Naberius were eradicated, and the cleanse of the planet is successful. AP 190 * Regius, Maria, the first Klariskrays, and the first Casra emerged with shining war records of battles on various planets. They later became known to future generations. * With the enhancement in armed forces among ARKS, countermeasures against Dark Falz begin in full force. AP 198 * The decisive battle against Dark Falz Elder. * Even though the ARKS side suffered great damage, they managed to succeed in sealing Dark Falz Elder. Three of the ARKS in this decisive battle will be known later on as the "Three Heroes." At the same time, the Council of Six is established. * ARKS personnel is reduced significantly by the battle with Dark Falz Elder, and a reorganization is peformed. Afterward, the Council of Six is officially inaugurated. * The founding members of the Council of Six are listed numerically. They include *# Regius *# Maria *# Casra *# Atosa *# Klariskrays *# Wolf AP 207 : The first Klariskrays dies. AP 210 * The ARKS' forces recover quickly following the birth of high ability second generation ARKS members. The tides of battle turn in ARKS' favor against the Darkers. * The second generation of ARKS manage to push back the Darkers for a few years. AP 220 * The first Casra dies. AP 225 : The relationship with the Dragonkin, with both sides originally agreeing to a mutual non-aggression, started to worsen. AP 226 : The Klariskraysname is passed down, and the second Klariskrays is formally named. The Number 5 on the Council of Six was filled again after 19 years. AP 227 : Council of Six members, Atosa (Number 4) and Wolf (Number 6), die. AP 228 * The Mortal Combat of 10 years ago takes place. The second Klariskrays, Matoi, risks her life in order to repel a large army of Darkers and Dark Falz Apprentice. The only remains of the battle are just records. * The second Klariskrays vanishes in a battle with Dark Falz Apprentice. AP 229 : In both Lilipa and Amduscia, the number of Darkers has increased. AP 230 (AD 2016) * The Casra name is passed down, and the second Casra is formally named. The Number 3 on the Council of Six was filled again after 10 years. * Aether is discovered on Earth. AP 234 : The third Klariskrays is named at the age of 12 years old. The Number 5 on the Council of Six was filled again after 6 years following Matoi's abduction. AP 235 : Huey is inaugurated as the Number 6 of the Council of Six at the age of 22 years old. The Number 6 on the Council of Six was filled again after 8 years, while Number 4 has remained empty for 8 years. AP 238 * During the graduation of ARKS cadets on the Planet Naberius, there is an outbreak of Darkers. The events of Phantasy Star Online 2 take place. *'2nd Month, 20th Day' ::The start of Chapter: 0. The Day I Was Waiting For, the Player and Afin's first ARKS Training Mission. *'4th Month, 1st Day' ::In the end of Chapter 8: Descent of the Destructor, Dark Falz Elder was resurrected and started its attack on the ARKS Ships. Zeno, the Player and Afin's Senior ARKS member went missing during this time. *'5th Month, 7th Day' ::The start of Episode 2. *'5th Month, 10th Day' ::The start of Chapter: 1. His Will Inherited / Her Will Not Inherited (Episode 2). The Player encounters two fellow ARKS members dealing with their missing loved ones. ::*Echo, who recently assumed the role of a Hunter until the return of Zeno. She helps a local Vopal inhabitant named Cabracan to find another local named Camarato. *While Theodore seemed to lose his way without Ulc cheering him up. He is later recruited by Luther and transforms into a duman. AP 240 (AD 2027) : Dark Falz Apprentice attacks Earth. The invasion is repelled by ARKS. AP 241 (AD 2028) *'3rd Month, 22nd Day' ::The Player awakens from cryonic stasis. External Sources *PSO-World *Bumped PSUBlog *Cirnopedia *Filament Phantasy Star Online 2 (Japanese) Category:Timelines